Les Femmes de l'Étoile
by Lily Lovett
Summary: They're both are at Burlesque club, on business, which leads to a cornucopia of disturbing concepts. One-shot. KimShego, KiGo


Les Femmes de l'Étoile _(translates: The Women of the Star)_

Author: Your-Beauty (devART) aka Lilylovett

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. There is no profit, aside from personal satisfaction here.

Rating: PG-13 for blatantly sexual themes and some language. Nothing you wouldn't see in a typical chick flick now a days, though. Sigh.

Summary: A crackfic of sorts, emulating the strangeness that is Kim/Shego. Let's just say, add a burlesque club, a quirky teen hero, and a seductress. Do you see where this is headed? This is not exactly smut, but something I tried to make plausible in my head, which in retrospect maybe I should've picked another theme...Aha, well enjoy!

* * *

><p>"K.P. this is so totally rad! It's like we walked onto a movie set," Ron whispered-yelled to Kim. Yelling would be the most accurate description in her opinion; but either way, he was on the verge of blowing their carefully constructed cover. Rather than appearing as a man of high class and business profile, out for a night of vice with his fellow colleague, namely Kim, whom had a patch of fake facial hair to confirm it, Ron was acting like an excited tourist. Even with their black satin masks, she had severe doubts about the night going smoothly. After all, they had spent three hours previous the show, scouting out potential perpetrators without a single bit of information to show for.<p>

The place had been refurbished; thousands of dollars had gone into the polishing of brass knobs, replacing tiles, laying out fresh carpet, and to reach out to find such a staff of...unique talents. It practically cried for the sleazy and aristocratic to make use of its venue; even spit on it, breathe in it. This was what rich _men_ did in their spare time, after all. Kim suddenly understood, more so than listening to Wade's brief report, as to what a hefty business was being run. As she shoved Ron in his right side to quickly "shut up", his attentions were lost, then, by the the several large chandeliers hung over head, which reflected the lights from the stage in tiny diamonds.

It was a handsome crowd, filled with supremely rich, mildly intoxicated males. The air was steamy with their sweat and lecherous desires, as a sparse amount of girls also flitted about, serving drinks in what seemed nearly like costume. But most of these men were not young, such as Ron and Kim, and appeared as if they too had stepped out of another century, with finely tailored suits, white gloves, gelled hair, and many with similar masks as the duo. These women did not seem all too out of place, in their victorian-inspired dresses with high hem lines.

While the house continued buzzing with rowdy anticipation as the lights dimmed, and Kim could feel her tightly bound breasts itching to breathe beneath her sports coat. She was thankful that they had managed to get seats, as many men were hovering from afar at tall tables, still idly drinking and observing. She was already uncomfortable enough. Ron merely grunted in boredom, unaware of the show that was about to begin. The teen hero lamented at her best friend's lack of interest in this particular sitch, because he was about to witness something she was sure he would not be able to take his eyes off of.

Kim was thankful that they were no longer dating, because if they were, she was sure she would be rather anxious right now. After all, how often did that naco-loving boy even get out enough to see the opposite sex in a sexual manner? Sure, Ron was all male. But even the redhead understood that she had taken more effort into understanding human physiology and pheromones than he had. In fact, their sex life, or lack there of was partially the reason as to why they had broken up. It was not a path Kim was willing to stroll down again, but to say the least there was certainly not the spark she had hoped for.

The masqueraded hero at first took to glaring at the crimson carpet, in an attempt to ignore proceedings on stage. These efforts were in vain, however, as she was startled by the sudden orchestral notes. A conductor, somewhere that she could not see, was waving his baton. Kim jerked her head up in time to catch the eye of the last person she had expected to see.

"Shego," She muttered to her accomplice. "That's her, right there at the back of the stage. What? And she's just kind of standing, watching the show run."

"No way," Ron replied, in the midst of chewing something. "Shego definitely isn't that hot."

"Well, it's her," Kim shrugged. "I ought to recognize my 'arch enemy' or whatever." The petite hero did not particularly care for pointing out the fact that the woman on the stage did have an extremely pale complexion. And that Hell yeah, Shego was _that_ hot. Curves in all of the right places, Kim silently noted.

Although Ron knew of Kim's bisexuality, it was hardly an open point of conversation between them. Yet, Shego in general was an incredibly sexy person. Opposites attract and that sort of thing, so why should it be so surprising that Kim should be attracted to the thief? It would almost shock the redhead if she was wrong, despite the lack of evidence from their vantage point. Tentatively, she would almost say she could _sense_ the super-powered woman in the same room.

But that was just total weirdness; and Kim must have crossed the line between genius and insanity a long time ago, she thought as a joke. Crushing on the elder, hot-headed woman was crazy enough. Besides, if Shego was in any way involved with the exploitation heist, Kim was sure her crush and respect for the woman would drop immensely. In her heart though, she did not quite condemn Shego just yet.

"Then your radar's totally off tonight. Look, that woman has short hair and Shego would not change her 'do."

"So not the drama, considering she is a wanted criminal in at least twenty-nine states. The least she could do is get her hair coiffed." The redhead dismissed the debate by telling Ron not to eat the bar mix; who knew where the hands that also dipped into that bowl of savory snacks had been?

The announcer, Giovanni Bartolini, had finally finished prattling off about his advertisements about the show they were about to see. He had continually urged all of the audience to throw money so they might be pleasured in the future with another experience at the house, _Les Femmes de l'Étoile_, which if Kim was successful, the bills that had been thrown would be as good as burned.

The man gave her an extremely bad vibe, and if Kim had to put any chips on the table, she'd bet it was all on Bartolini. The way he had spoken of the actresses, as if they were done up to the best of the crew's ability...as if those women could not fend for themselves if not for the grand _production_. Giovanni Bartolini oozed slime, aside from other bodily fluids. With a quick touch of her Kimmunicator, she had Wade running a background check while the show continued.

In the insane part of her head, the redhead also felt good for having a suspect other than Shego. She didn't want to believe that the elder woman would ever take part in human sex trafficking, Hell, in Kim's mind it was about as likely as herself taking part in such a venture; if you're an independent woman who can fend for yourself, why bother exploiting those weaker?

**XXX**

In a clever caricature of grand theatrics, a story of an unfaithful woman and her vengeful husband emerged. While the set was merely tall curtains, a spotlight illuminated the center character of the stage, enabling limited props and maximizing all dance and prose sequences.

Masks also emphasized facial expression, while at times cleverly disguising a natural visage. Only the husband character was actually played by a male, and the rest of the cast consisted of scantily-clad women. Those that played men merely (humorously) were given suspenders over their typical burlesque outfits. While it was a sight to see, and by nature incredibly posh from the reverberations of their intonations to the detail of their clothing, it was not unprofessional.

It was quite a work of art, Kim conceded—she had been prepared to merely chalk it all up to an excuse to run a very expensive whorehouse, without considering the actual talent which was fed into the establishment. Yet, the suspicions that in fact, very illegitimate activity occurred behind stage doors in the place, allowed Kim to keep her guard up.

As the story came into climax, it was revealed that a sultry woman had very much lured the husband into believing his wife was a true infidel. A spotlight shone on the woman whom had stayed in the shadows for the latter part of the show. Despite the fact that the temptress was colored an ever so pale shade of white, an almost green hue to the familiar eye, she was devastatingly gorgeous.

Her dark hair was coiffed into a heavy bun above her head, strung by intricate beads, and of course two peacock feathers shone above. Her lips were painted a rouge, and her cheeks were blushed; vaguely resembling a Geisha. Emerald eyes were emphasized by a green and black corset piece, while she merely wore a visible black garter and sheer stockings. Exotic, that was the word the man in the play used to describe her—though how should he fully know, since half of her face was hidden by the folds of a delicate, antique fan.

Kim could only think about how much desire she suddenly was overcome with, knowing that the woman before her was, in reality, the same thief she had sparred with countless number of times. This was the same woman that exchanged weekly banter with the petit hero, never truly exhibiting malice, but merely selfish intentions. The redhead wanted nothing more than to touch Shego. She wanted to touch her with her mouth and feel her soft flesh.

Behind her mask, the Kim made sure to thoroughly watch every one of Shego's moves, much as the rest of the assembly was. They could not take their eyes of this seductress; she was the object of all of their desires, therefore playing the part well. The moment was intensely heated, and then pretenses of character seemed to drop. Vaguely, the masqueraded hero heard the narrator call out:

"_And so the woman of lusts, improvises in her art form."_

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kim felt head become hot. Well, hotter than it already was under the damn wig. The spotlight was on the redhead, a man, the people thought, an incredibly fucking lucky man. As she was beckoned by the now lone woman on stage and a single chair, her peripheral vision could see even Ron about to catch a fly in his open mouth.

There was little Kim could do but sit in the provided chair. Hundreds of captured gentlemen and young women looked on at the spectacle. Not that she particularly objected to Shego giving her lap dance, but it was that such an intimate gesture (well, sex was intimate in her world) should be made into display felt wrong. Sick and wrong, maybe? Kim was having a hard time thinking, with the elder woman's hot breath on her neck.

"I know," A lick "...who you are. Kimme." It was whispered so softly into the younger girl, that she almost had not heard. In an attempt to maintain her composure, the redhead merely readjusted her mask.

Shego straddled Kim quickly, careful not to put too much pressure on her limbs. Tossing her fan aside, the thief removed the hero's sports jacket and discarded it as easily. Hesitantly, because the girl certainly was not making the appropriate moves of a horny, rich, business-type male, Shego guided Kim's hands to her breasts. While the younger girl began to roam her clothed-body with light touches, she noted how it was only mildly more intimate than their rumbles. This was salacious to the core, though, not some even-matched sparring event. Kim lost her train of thought, though, as Shego began to nip at her earlobe.

The event was heightened as the temptress began to grind herself against her prey, easily subduing Kim to shortened-breath. Feeling a bit denied by the limiting corset, the redhead began massaging Shego's thigh and working on giving the elder woman a hickey on the flesh beneath her collar bone. A suck and wet bite. It had become impersonal to what reminded Kim of passionate, so swiftly. It didn't make much sense, but then Kim let herself stop thinking properly a long time ago, and well, Shego's skin tasted sweet, as she had always fantasized.

Abruptly, Shego slowed her ministrations, allowing their previous intensity involve into a warmth—rather than grinding, she was simply caressing the bit of the girl's cheek that remained exposed from the mask, the girl that the crowd still assumed was a male. Without fumbling, Shego was able to quickly up the costume material to kiss Kim properly.

At first, Kim expected it to be heated as their previous actions had been; she realized she had entirely forgotten they were even being made a spectacle. In milliseconds, she went from heated and lustful, to suddenly sober and all too aware of her surroundings, tense for what their final kiss might become.

There must have been some strange cosmic alliance, however, because there was nothing lecherous about the embrace, yet it was not chaste. It was a kiss shared almost like a secret; exciting, a spark which ascended their relationship into a deeper realm, and unknown to all but the sharers, of its significance. They were suddenly Kim and Shego, kissing as if they had known the taste of one another's lips for years. It was like waking up, and realizing you were home.

Being disguised as a male in a Burlesque club or an actress in a promiscuous show was irrelevant. Which was odd. Those sorts of things, Kim thought, should always remain relevant. When it came to the thief, however, Kim was continually distracted from the details which should have been undeniably important. All that her senses really processed though, was Shego's scent on her neck, Shego's taste on her lips, and the feel of her soft skin. Even more than that though, was this overwhelming desire to run away. She wanted to explore the elder woman more. Maybe take a vacation of sorts.

"Kimmie," Shego whispered in the most normal tone she could muster. Because hell, her emotions seemed to have been taken over that day, too. "You should get off stage now. They've had a good show."

"I..." Kim was not sure how quickly she could put on a facade of her disguise.

"You know," The pale woman started thoughtfully, "I think that was me. Loving you."  
>"Yeah, ditto." Kim answered weakly, for lack of better thing to say. She had certainly experienced sex and emotion, before, but never anything like that. It did seem like love, in some delusional way. Somehow, oddly, that's what it was. With Shego, the lines had always been blurred.<p>

**XXX**

"Alright, Princess, so tell me exactly what you came here for? Goodie-goodie-teen-hero chicks don't hang around posh night spots, as far as I've known," Shego inquired.

"Ah," Kim was still a bit unnerved by how easily she had lost control before, allowed her deeper inhibitions to dissolve. It wasn't helping that every man that passed by and recognized her, congratulated or cursed her for being able to "play" with the exotic temptress. Kim wondered if this was why she played for both teams; men could be such pigs, she thought blasphemously.

"Shego, so it is you!" Ron pointed his finger at her, as if anyone there would even be especially troubled that a highly wanted thief was among them. Most of these guys had to step over people to get where they were; it was a common occurrence, actually to see a criminal like Shego strutting about the premises. Someone as dangerous as Shego was also never called into question.

"Ron, really?" Kim thought it had been ferociously obvious since the beginning.

"Woah, so it was Shego that practically raped you for the sake of some _performance_?"

"Ron..."

"Sick and wrong!"

"Ron..." Kim was grow impatient with his rambling, and she could see Shego being just as irked.

"What is going through her mind?"

"Ron! Maybe we ought to civilly converse here, before any foul play. After all, this is about as neutral of a place as we'd ever get." Plus, Kim understood that the pale woman would not attack them after such an event. It would be even stranger than what had happened, because somehow, Kim and Shego being actual enemies now seemed illogical. Sure, it was a pretense they could both keep up for the moment—but like it had evaporated on stage, it would easily dissipate in any more personal of a setting.

"Okay, Princess. I'm going to ignore the fact that your little idiot sidekick there dared called me a sick-minded individual. Sure, I may be evil to some degree, but I'm saner than most of you on the other side." Her words were not said with much conviction though, almost as if dealing with Ron was boring her, most likely because it truly was.

"Well, I can answer your original question with one name. Giovanni Bartolini," Kim offered.

"That Italian bastard, ex-mafia sleazeball, over six previous wives, supposedly snaking his way into the pimping business and exploiting the young actresses here?" Shego nonchalantly inquired.

"That would be the one," Kim confirmed. "He was the most suspicious one, appeared as if he was running not only the damn place, but all of the people, too. And we had Wade do a background check. It was detailed enough to confirm he's guilty."

"Yeah, he's probably chilling out somewhere in Russia right now," The thief shrugged. When the duo only returned with her a puzzled, and skeptical look, she explained briefly.

"I hate playing the good guy, but it wasn't really a matter of that. It was the matter of saving the fucking lives of those girls. They would have become shells, all because Bartolini wanted some extra dough. And it had been simple, anyways, I just had to be the snake to leak to the Señor Seniors."

"They run this place?" Kim asked, bemused. She supposed it shouldn't have surprised her.

"Yeah, and they don't want any more dirty business than necessary. A shitload of felonies adds up, you know? What am I kidding, of course you don't." Shego chuckled.

Aware that he was being ignored by his best friend, and the woman who had just humiliated his best friend, Ron felt utterly defeated. He wished Rufus could have accompanied him, but alas, his naked mole rat was in due time for an overnight at the vet's for some shots. Inconvenient, really. Sauntering over to the snack table once again, Ron swiped one of the pre-poured bottles of champagne and some party mix in a napkin. Snackage was snackage, he thought.

Ron also sensed, more than he liked to admit, that Kim actually had feelings for the evil woman. It seemed almost as if it had been plainly obvious, and he not seen it in time. Much like how their relationship had sunk and burned, he thought. But it was Kim's turn to be happy, and if Shego was the one to make her feel that way—he wasn't gonna stop it. No, he'd just get in the way enough to make sure Kim wouldn't get hurt for now. If Shego had malicious intentions, he'd be right there to stop it; and if she didn't well, then he'd support Kim, too.

After learning that Shego cared enough to stop prostitution in some shady joint, Ron had to admit she wasn't that bad. Plus, yeah, she was damn sexy with that lap dance, and if it had to be her best friend subjected to it...and all party's were consenting, that was kind of a killer hot thing. Ron knew that it was being out in public and being involved in such a salacious event, that probably irked Kim the most. But as for the actual act of itself, he had since learned Kim was for from modest when she was attracted to someone—as long as it was acted upon in private.

So in essence, this was probably another one of those things like time travel: it's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts. It made sense in some way or another, but the blonde boy certainly wasn't going to waste his time trying to figure it out.

**XXX**

"...And I roused him good right after the first damn act! Cops were lined up to take him in. Fair trials with the Seniors on our side. Bartolini will be in the slammer for life soon enough. And he ain't like me, no special skills or even use for him to get out after this." Shego was practically beaming at the younger girl, proud of herself for managing to successfully pull off the night, with perhaps only one unexpected bump in the road.

"You're like, glowing. And not in the usual way," Kim laughed. The elder woman was not as malevolent as she claimed to be, that much was clear.

"It took a shitload of time to gather enough evidence for Señor Senior Sr. to take me seriously. Rumors always pop up when you've got guys from the mafia," She nodded her head, yes, that was enough do-gooding for one year.

"I'm glad you sealed it without, you know, me taking over the whole show," The petite hero smirked, if only to get on her nerves.

"Please, Princess, you were weak in the knees on that stage. Who said I wouldn't do it again, to get ahead?"

"Hey, you never did tell me your insight on this sitch. How'd you start investigating?" Kim inquired with all seriousness.

"If you're trying to coax me into becoming a GJ officer or some bullshit, I'm totally out. You can even give Bets the middle finger for me," Shego was not in the mood to deal with that woman.

"I figured you must have some personal connection to this place," Kim treaded lightly, ignoring Shego's obscenities, and not wanting to offend her in any way, "...since you seem to know the scene so well."

For whatever reason, Shego caved. It wasn't like Kim would use the information against her, she reasoned. So it'd be all right if the do-gooder twerp knew.

"What you saw up there was the work of a veteran. After I was done dealing with my brothers' crap, I decided to pack it up and start a fresh. That meant coming up with a decent income, and when you're over twenty-one with solely degree in child development, but you've decided you hate children..." Shego trailed off.

"...you'll do anything _but_ be a teacher," Kim finished for her with an amused chuckle. She found it sort of endearing that of course, Shego had to be stubborn and do the opposite of her back up plan, simply because she chose not to. It was that head-strong will that reminded Kim of herself, and of most people she truly respected.

A comfortable silence was shared between to the two, and it was then that both women realized that there relationship had changed, perhaps for better or for worse. It was curious, though, how gray the line had become between loathing, lust and love.

"You know, Shego, we should go out for coffee sometime," She left the ball in Shego's court, whether or not she wanted to continue immediately, or in the very near future. Either way, Kim was confident that she would not be stood up whenever the time came.

"We could go now. The buffoon kid should come too, let him sober up before you take him home," Shego pointed her thumb in the direction of Ron, who was rather taken a back by all the seemingly free champagne upon the table, in a rather empty place. It was early into the morning, but Kim and Shego had been too wired to notice.

"Good idea," Kim smiled sheepishly, aware that the fact Shego had shown some acknowledgement for her best friend absolutely meant _something_. Love, she figured, in some delusional way.


End file.
